What?
by Hyori Sagi
Summary: Sayang sekali Midorima Shintarou bukan dokter THT, padahal Kuroko Tetsuya sangat perlu membuat janji temu / "Aku tidak peduli! Mati saja sana! Aku tidak mau!" /


**Warning:** OOC parah. Nistah!Chara again. Plotless. Ambiguitas. _Slice of life_ , (mungkin?). **_Half of this ff based on true story_**.

 **A/N:** Salahkan saja sepupu saya yang ngomong aneh-aneh sehingga fict ini lahir /sobbu/ /boboan.

.

* * *

 **Enjoy**

* * *

.

.

.

Akashi bertopang bosan, ini hari libur yang jarang ia dapat dan dia harus menghabiskannya dengan duduk diam bersisian dengan teman masa SMP-nya. Memang dia yang menyeret si kawan ke rumah —mansion— miliknya karena yang lain menolak dihubungi, sibuk kata mereka (dan memang ini hari kerja. Dianya saja yang kurang waras mengosongkan jadwal di jam sibuk begini), sehingga hanya si entitas biru di sampingnya yang masih bisa dia seret-seret paksa mengingat pekerjaan sebagai guru TK cukup fleksibel untuk dikacaukan. Bodo amat dengan para bocah tengil asuhan si _aqua_ yang meraung minta _sensei_ -nya dikembalikan, yang penting Akashi hepi.

Tapi kalau tahu bakal begini jadinya, ia lebih memilih berkawan jenuh menunggu jam belajar selesai daripada diambekin pria batu.

"Tetsuya…,"

"…."

"Aku bosan…," Kuroko tetap memancang mata pada buku kecil dipegangan,

"Bodo," balasnya dingin, Akashi menahan hasrat manyun.

"Tetsuya…,"

"…,"

"Tetsuya!" buku saku ditutup kasar menimbulkan bunyi 'buk' pelan,

"Apa, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko Tetsuya terbiasa sabar menghadapi tingkah menjengkelkan murid-muridnya, maka kenapa tidak ia praktikkan juga pada mantan kapten tim basket Teikou pun Rakuzan yang mendadak jadi sama menyebalkannya dengan bocah lima tahun yang sedang merajuk?

"Aku bosan," eksekutif muda itu mengulang pelan, nadanya memelas tanpa sadar. Dudukannya pada sofa kelabu berbulu domba merosot, membiarkan kaki-kaki kokoh menjejak karpet tebal pelapis lantai berwarna serupa darah kotor dan punggung yang tak lagi sepenuhnya bersandar pada sandaran sofa; tangannya dibiarkan terkulai bebas di sisian tubuh.

Bujang dari keluarga Kuroko menggeleng pelan. Duh, ada-ada saja sih kelakuan Tuan Muda ini, kekehnya diam-diam,

"Lalu Akashi-kun mau apa?"

"Tidak tahu…."

Dor! Rasanya seperti ada timah panah menembus ubun-ubun. Harisen mana?! Ini tangan gatel banget mau ngemplang kepala ceri punya Akashi.

"Kalau Akashi-kun saja tidak tahu, apalagi aku,"

"Aku membawamu bukan untuk ikutan bingung, Tetsuya," Kuroko merasakan kedutan samar di pelipis,

"Akashi-kun bisa mencoba jalan-jalan—"

"Tidak minat,"

"—ke suatu tempat, tolong jangan potong sekenanya, atau bermain,"

"Main?"

"Ya, bermain game, mungkin? Atau berolahraga?" Akashi bergeming, terlihat menerawang. Kuroko memanfaatkan keadaan untuk melanjutkan bacaan.

Lelaki yang telah menjadi piatu sejak kecil melirik sekitar—mencari ilham. Permata _r_ _uby_ milik pemuda tersebut terpaku pada sebuah koran di meja kaca yang menjadi set dari sofa bulu domba. Lama ia pandangi hingga akhirnya kembali bersuara,

"Tetsuya…,"

"Ya?"

"Ayo main ****nis** "

. . . . . . . . . .

Kuroko menoleh kaku, buku miliknya terjatuh dan berdebum redam, "H-Hah? Apa?" mantan _phantom player_ SMP Teikou, Kuroko Tetsuya, dikenal sebagai laki-laki berkulit pucat. Jadi jika pias seperti mayat.

Akashi heran dengan reaksi si dia, "Ayo main ****nis** ," ulangnya antusias.

Kuroko beringsut mundur dengan tampang horror padahal punggung sudah membentur lengan sofa. Hilang sudah _poker face_ andalan.

"Kau kenapa sih, Tetsuya? Ayo main! Aku bisa mati bosan jika begini,"

"A-Aku tidak bisa. Cari orang lain saja, Ak-Akashi-kun."

Akashi mengernyit tak suka, "Berani sekali kau, Tetsuya. Bukankah sudah kubilang hanya kau yang berhasil kuculik dari tempat kerja?" Akashi Seijuurou membenahi posisi duduknya, punggung kembali ditegapkan, dan tubuh dihadapkan pada Kuroko yang makin berusaha beringsut kabur, "Kalau kau tidak bisa, aku bisa mengajarkanmu."

"Tidak mau!" entah mengapa Kuroko jadi ikut-ikutan bertingkah bocah. Dan hal tersebut sukses menyulut si merah,

"Tetsuya! Kau mau membuatku mati bosan di hari liburku yang langka?!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Mati saja sana! Aku tidak mau!"

Akashi tambah jengkel mendengar racauan Kuroko. Sialan, dia menyuruhnya mati?!

"Sudah kubilang akan kuajarkan! Permainannya mudah, Tetsuya,"

"Jangan paksa aku, Akashi-kun!"

Menjadi tuli adalah pilihan terbaik Akashi, "Ini benar-benar mudah. Beberapa kali latihan juga kau pasti bisa—"

"Tidak!"

"Akan kuajarkan dari yang paling dasar! Dari cara memegang raket pun akan kuajarkan. Tolonglah, Tetsuya!"

"Kub—eh? Apa?" Kuroko mengerjap linglung, Akashi bingung, "Raket?" dilanjut dengung pelan dari guru muda.

"Iya, aku serius. Temani aku main **tenis** dan akan kuajarkan bahkan dari cara memegang raket jika kau sebegitu tidak bisanya. Asal kau mau menemaniku main, Tetsuya. Demi Tuhan, aku bosan setengah mati!"

Personifikasi langit cerah tak berawan melongo, aliran darah tiba-tiba menyerbu wajah, dan pipi terasa panas. Ia merona hebat, buru-buru ia menunduk sambil menangkup kepala frustasi. Sekali lagi, pujangga merah dibuat tak mengerti.

"… Dengan satu syarat, Akashi-kun…" langit itu melirih, disambut binar mentari dari yang disodori,

"Katakan."

Kuroko Tetsuya menghirup udara banyak-banyak sebelum membuangnya kembali dengan sedikit kasar, "Carikan aku dokter THT yang bagus. Midorima-kun juga boleh."

Akashi Seijuurou memang tak paham permintaan pemuda di hadapannya tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing lagi. Yang terpenting, malaikat maut tak jadi mengajak pergi karena jenuh telah diusir, "Deal!" serunya berbunga-bunga, "Tapi sayang sekali Shintarou bukan dokter THT."

… Sesukamulah.


End file.
